Spin Personality
by uchiuzu lovers
Summary: Doggie nggak berguna VS Bajingan yang arogan...  shou-ai, yaoi, dun like dun read...


**SPIN PERSONALITY**

Ciaossu minna...

Ini fict oneshot nyon yang kedua...

Nyon lagi bingung mau nerusin fict yang multichap, coz idenya mendadak kabur *ditimpuk pake kamus#..

Jadi nyon putusin publish Oneshot aja buat ngerefresh...

Summary:

Doggie nggak berguna vs bajingan yang arogan...

Apa yang akan terjadi dengan kisah cinta ini?

**Warning:**

** AU, superOOC (Bagi yang mencintai karakter asli harap tidak membaca fict ini sebelum berniat ngeflame nyon), Miss Typo (nyon lagi capek buat ngecek), abal, ShounenAi, Yaoi(BoysxBoys), ada limenya atau nggak Nyon juga nggak tahu, yang jelas nggak ada lemon (Nyon masih gemeter kalo mau nulis lemon). Dun like dun read!**

Disclaimer:

Naruto itu punya Masashi kishimoto, Nyon cuma minjem chara-nya bentar buat bikin ni fanfict.

Rate:

T (Nyon udah bilang, nyon belum berani bikin lemon)

Pairing:

NaruGaa

slight KyuuGaa, sama NejiGaa

Happy reading!

\\(^_^)/

Spin Personality

Hari ini cuaca cerah menggantung di atas langit Konoha. Sebuah keramaian terlihat di halaman gedung Universitas Konoha. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 12.30, ini adalah waktu istirahat bagi para mahasiswa.

"Kukatakan sekali lagi. Tidak." Seorang pemuda berambut merah maron memandang pemuda berambut coklat panjang di hadapannya.

"Kenapa tidak? Kau hanya ada satu mata kuliah besok pagi." Pemuda itu berlutut "Ayo kita kencan. Oh tidak! Kumohon kencanlah denganku."

"Tolong jaga harga dirimu sedikit, Neji senpai," katanya frustasi. "Sudah kubilang berulang kali padamu, aku..."

"Gaa-chan, maaf membuatmu menunggu," seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka. Ia tersenyum seperti anak 5 tahun, polos dan manis.

"Naruto," Naruto merangkulnya, dan ia berbalik ke Neji. "Aku jadian dengannya, jadi aku menolak ajakanmu."

Naruto yang tak mengerti pembicaraan mereka, memandang Gaa-chan a.k.a. Gaara, "Ada apa?"

"Aku tak mengerti?" Neji memijat dahinya. "Kenapa harus dia? Kelebihannya hanya karena dia lebih tinggi dariku." Ia menunjuk Naruto sambil memandang Gaara.

"Diamlah." Naruto mendadak berubah sangar dan menatap mata Neji. "Gaara adalah milikku. Jangan pernah berpikir untuk menyentuhnya dengan tanganmu."

Naruto yang lebih tinggi dari Neji membuat sosoknya semakin mengintimidasi posisi Neji. Neji hanya bisa menelan ludah melihat Naruto yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

Gaara cepat-cepat menarik Naruto menjauh. "Kalau begitu, kami pergi dulu Senpai," katanya pada Neji yang belum sadar dari kekagetannya.

Setelah agak jauh dari Neji, Gaara mulai marah-marah.

"Sudah kukatakan padamu. Jangan pernah keluar di sekolah... Kyuubi." Katanya sambil memandang Naruto dengan kesal.

"Ini semua karena dia meningkatkan kegelisahanku sepanjang waktu," jawab Naruto. Mata merahnya menatap Gaara tajam.

"Pertama-tama, naruto harus berhati-hati. Jadi jangan keluar sesuka hatimu." Gaara memandang Naruto. "Ngomong-ngomong, pergilah yang jauh sekarang."

Naruto mendadak menutup matanya dengan ekspresi seperti menahan rasa sakit. Dan saat matanya terbuka, matanya kembali menjadi biru langit. "Gaa... Gaa-chan." Ia memandang Gaara dengan bingung dan malu-malu.

"Naruto, aku sudah selesai dengan kuliahku. Ayo kita makan di suatu tempat." Ajak Gaara.

"Iya...iya..."jawab Naruto bersemangat.

Gaara POV

Aku, Sabaku Gaara dan Naruto Uzumaki sudah jadian. Aku sudah tahu kalau dia memiliki multi kepribadian yang kacau.

"Kembali ke awal tadi. Aku sangat panik jadi Kyuubi tiba-tiba keluar..." Naruto menatapku yang ada di hadapannya, kami sedang makan di sebuah cafe. "Maaf," kata Naruto dengan wajah sedih.

"Itu bukan kesalahanmu Naruto," aku mencoba menenangkannya. "ini sangat memalukan. Dia tak pernah mendengar apapun yang kukatakan padanya."

Mendadak Naruto menggenggam dan meremas tanganku lembut. Aku melihat matanya menjadi biru kemerahan.

"Aku setuju... Kyuubi benar-benar egois. Aku juga ingin keluar lebih sering. Bagaimana menurutmu Gaa-kun?"

Aku mengerutkan dahi. "Kyuuji?"

Di dalam diri Naruto, selain dirinya ada tiga kepribadian lain yang berbeda. Ini Kyuuji, sangat easy going dan selalu melakukan sesuatu berdasarkan keinginan hatinya.

Mendadak ia melepas tanganku. Matanya menjadi biru keperakan.

"Maaf Gaara-san, seandainya aku lebih bisa mengontolnya," Naruto memegang pipinya dengan wajah penuh penyesalan.

Ini Naruko, kepribadian wanita. Sangat elegan dan memiliki karakter dan perasaan yang biasa.

"Ah, ini bukan salahmu Naruko. Ngomong-ngomong aku perlu meyakinkan Kyuubi untuk tidak..."

Tiba-tiba wajah Naruto sudah sangat dekat denganku. Mata merahnya menatapku intens sementara tangannya menyentuh daguku.

"Bagaimana denganku Gaara?"

Ugh...dan ini Kyuubi, sangat egois dan arogan. Dia yang paling merepotkan.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan jika hal ini tersebar di universitas?" aku bertanya dengan kesal.

"Siapa perduli, aku hanya ingin melihat wajahmu," katanya dengan santai.

"!"

"Aku sedang jatuh cinta padamu, Gaara."

"Kembalikan Naruto, aku tidak datang ke sini untuk makan denganmu." Aku membentaknya dengan kesal.

Ia menghela napas. "Sangat dingin," katanya. Di saat yang bersamaan matanya berubah kembali menjadi biru langit. "Ah, ma... maaf... ini pasti sangat merepotkan," katanya dengan wajah panik.

"Bodoh. Tentu saja tidak!"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada masalah selama perasaanku dan perasaanmu terhubung. Yang kucintai hanya Naruto."

Wajahnya mendadak merah dan matanya bersinar seperti seekor anak anjing. "Aku... aku juga sangat mencintai Gaa-chan."

Yah, dia memang seperti anak anjing. Anak anjing yang extra besar.

End Gaara POV

"Jadi, akhirnya ini di sebabkan karena 'Bullying'?"Gaara bertanya saat mereka dalam perjalanan pulang.

"Yah, hanya itu yang ada di pikiranku," jawab Naruto . "Saat aku SD, aku sangat kecil dan berwajah seperti anak perempuan. Anak-anak lain memanggilku Girl-Boy."

"Ah, aku sangat terkejut saat kau menunjukkan album fotomu. Tidak heran mereka melakukan itu padamu," Gaara mengingat foto-foto Naruto sewaktu SD, benar-benar seperti anak perempuan. 'Dan karena kepribadiannya yang lemah dan pemalu, hal itu menjadi lebih traumatis dibandingkan dengan anak yang normal' Gaara membatin.

"Dulu, Kepribadian yang lain tidak keluar sesering sekarang," Naruto menghela napas. "Aku tak pernah berfikir kalau Kyuubi akan jatuh cinta pada Gaa-chan."

'Itu benar, inilah yang membuat multi kepribadiannya yang kacau menjadi semakin buruk. Dua kepribadian yang lain pun terbentuk akibat, emosi Kyuubi yang kuat. Mungkin aku memang bertanggung jawab untuk masalah ini.' Gaara menghela napas pendek.

"Yah, ayo kita sembuhkan pelan-pelan." Kata Gaara bersemangat. "Ngomong-ngomong, aku pulang lewat jalan ini. Kita berpisah di sini." Gaara menunjuk pesimpangan jalan yang ada di hadapan mereka.

"Um... uh... Gaa-chan..." Naruto memanggil Gaara dengan gugup.

"Ah?" Gaara memandang Naruto bingung.

"Ci... Bisakah aku menciummu?" tanya Naruto dengan wajah yang sangat merah.

Gaara menyeringai. "Jangan bertanya setiap waktu, bodoh," Gaara menarik kerah baju Naruto dan menciumnya lembut.

.

.

.

"Gaara! Ayo kita kencan!" Neji menghadang Gaara di depan pintu kelasnya.

Gaara sweatdrop. 'Kenapa ini terus terasa seperti deja vu.'

"Bukankah kelasmu sudah dimulai... kenapa kau tidak kembali ke kelasmu senpai?" tanya Gaara. Ia sudah bingung bagaimana menghindari Neji yang setiap hari pantang menyerah mengajaknya berkencan.

"Hah... sangat tajam..." Neji menghela nafas. "By the way...Gaara,... ini tentang Uzumaki... Kemarin dia..." Neji memandang Gaara dengan serius

Neji menelan ludah saat melihat di belakang Gaara ada Naruto dengan mata merah yang terlihat terganggu, marah, memusuhi, meradang, menakutkan dan mengancam.

"Oh... bukan apa-apa. Aku pergi sekarang," Neji buru-buru pergi.

"Apa?" Gaara menoleh ke belakang. "Oh, Naruto."

"Lihat? Aku bisa membersihkan masalah seperti itu dengan cepat." Naruto berbisik di telinga Gaara.

"Kau!"Gaara memekik marah. 'kau benar-benar tidak mendengarkan apa yang aku katakan' batinnya marah.

"Apa mata kuliah berikutnya?" tanya Naruto tak perduli pada Gaara yang sedang marah.

"Sastra Inggris."

"Hmm, Sastra benar-benar tidak sesuai denganku," kata Naruto dengan nada bosan.

"Oh, jadi kau lebih ke Matematika dan Science?" tanya Gaara penasaran.

"Aku pikir begitu, Sastra itu terlalu ringan untuk seleraku," jawab Naruto angkuh.

Gaara tertawa. "Oh ya... Aku hanya ingat, kalian semua benar-benar berbeda. Naruko sangat perhatian dan suka memasak. Kyuuji sangat membenci belajar tapi sangat hebat dalam bermain game..." kata gaara sambil tersenyum.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merangkul Gaara.

"Apa?" tanya Gaara kesal.

"Aku pikir kau sangat manis, Gaara."

"Oh, terima kasih," tangannya berusaha menyingkirkan tangan Naruto.

"Pilih aku, Gaara. Aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain mendekatimu," Naruto kembali berbisik di telinga Gaara.

PLAK

Gaara menampar kedua pipi Naruto bersamaan.

Naruto memegang kedua pipinya yang perih."Gaa-chan?" katanya dengan mata biru langit yang berkaca-kaca.

"...Maaf...!" kata Gaara penuh penyesalan, 'Sial dia kabur di saat yang tepat' . "Ayo cepat. Kalau kita terlambat, Profesor akan marah pada kita." Katanya sambil kembali berjalan.

"Ah ya... Tunggu aku Gaa-chan...!"

'Aku pikir, akan lebih baik jika dia sedikit lebih dapat dipercaya... Tapi aku... aku jatuh cinta pada Naruto yang putus asa dan penuh kekhawatiran ini.'

.

.

.

Apartemen Naruto.

Naruto dan Gaara sedang makan bersama.

"Akhirnya, Kyuuji melawanku dengan sangat hebat, dia benar-benar raja Game... meskipun dia tak sangat buruk dalam pelajaran." Gaara bercerita sambil tertawa. "Oh ya bicara soal pelajaran, Kyuubi lebih tertarik ke pelajaran matematika dan science. Ini benar-benar lucu, bagaimana kalian semua bisa begitu berbeda...haha...," mendadak dia tersadar, "Naruto? Ada apa? Kenapa kau diam saja?"

Naruto menghela napas. "Hmmm... akhir-akhir ini Gaa-chan bicara banyak tentang Kyuubi dan yang lainnya..."

"Uh... benarkah...?" Gaara terkejut 'aku tak terlalu memperhatikannya'.

"Makanan ini juga dibuat oleh Naruko."

'Ah iya... akhir-akhir ini aku mulai dekat dengan mereka semua... dan itu terasa menyenangkan...'batin Gaara. "Maaf Naruto, apa kau tidak senang dengan semua itu?"

Naruto menggeleng keras. "Ini salahku yang tak bisa menghibur Gaa-chan..."

Gaara mulai gugup. "Bukan... itu tak seperti itu..."

"Aku sangat bodoh dan gampang menangis..." Naruto mulai berkaca-kaca, "Kyuubi lebih baik untukmu dibandingkan dengan aku..."

"Jangan bilang begitu. Aku katakan padamu yang aku suka itu Naruto, ok?"

"Tapi..."

"Tidak ada tapi!"

"Tapi aku tidak berguna dan tidak cocok menjadi pacar Gaa-chan..." Naruto menutup matanya. Menahan air mata yang mungkin akan keluar.

Gaara mendesah, "Aku setuju kau harus belajar sesuatu dari Kyuubi..."

Naruto terbelalak dengan air mata yang mengalir deras, "Itu benar..." Ia kemudian menunduk dan menagis.

Gaara menjadi panik, "Aduh... apa yang barusan kukatakan ... Naru...!" Gaara terperajat saat Naruto berhenti menangis dan membuka matanya. Merah seperti darah.

"Dia sudah pergi" kat Naruto dingin.

"Kyuubi..."

"Dia sudah pergi, jadi apapun yang kau katakan dia tidak akan mendengar."

Gaara hanya bisa berdiri mematung.

.

.

.

Beberapa hari berikutnya, Naruto tak kunjung keluar. Ini membuat Gaara semakin pusing.

Apartemen Gaara.

Naruto dan Gaara baru pulang kuliah.

"Hari ini sangat dingin, bagaimana kalau kita membuat sup hangat," ajak Gaara.

"Baiklah," naruto menjawab sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Naruto...?"

"Huh,... hmmm... ummm" naruto menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Maaf ,kau Naruko..."

"Ya..."

Gaara menghela napas, "maaf menyuruhmu berpura-pura menjadi Naruto di kampus."

"Ah tidak apa-apa, aku yang seharusnya minta maaf. Akhir-akhir ini aku selalu tinggal di tempat Gaara-san"

"Itu bukan apa-apa. Aku hanya khawatir." Gaara mencoba tersenyum. 'Aku akui ini memang kesalahanku. Tapi kalau terus begini aku bahkan tidak bisa meminta maaf. Naruto bodoh!'

"Bagaimana kalau kita nonto TV" ajak Gaara sambil melangkah ke ruang tengah.

"Gaa-chan!"

"Naruto?" Gaara berbalik dan memeluk Naruto.

"Gaa-chan aku minta maaf..."

"Aku juga minta maaf... aku sudah menyakitimu..." Gaara membenamkan wajahnya di dada Naruto

"Itu bukan salah Gaa-chan. Aku yang bodoh terlalu cepat cemburu"

"Naruto, aku akan mengatakannya sekali lagi, yang kucintai bukan orang lain, tapi..." ucapan Gaara terhenti saat jari Naruto menyentuh dagunya.

"Aku tahu..." kata Naruto lirih.

Mereka hampir berciuman saat Gaara menyadari sesuatu dan mendorong dagu Naruto dengan keras.

"Gaa-chan?"

"Kau... kau Kyuubi... Naruto tak bisa mencium sehalus itu." Teriak Gaara marah. ' kadang ia bahkan memukul gigiku dengan giginya.'

Naruto membuka matanya yag merah dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan Gaara. "Aku hanya mencoba membuatmu nyaman. Dia belum keluar juga, dia masih tidak bahagia, betapa menyedihkannya dia." Naruto menghela napas memandang rasa bersalah terpancar di mata Gaara. "Kalau terus begini, mungkin dia akan menghilang."

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Intinya, kepribadian utamanya akan berganti menjadi diriku."

"Ti..tidak mungkin.." Gaara menarik kerah baju Naruto.

"Ini kesempatan bagus untukku," kata Nruto sambil tersenyum licik.

Kemarahan Gaara memuncak dan

Buagh...

Gaara memukul wajah Naruto dengan keras.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ini tubuh Naruto..."

"Pukulan itu untuk Naruto.." jawab Gaara dingin.

"?"

"NARUTO! KAPAN KAU AKAN KELUAR? KAU MENYUKAIKU KAN? SELAIN KAU. AKU TIDAK BISA MENYUKAI ORANG LAIN SELAIN KAU." Gaara berteriak mengeluarkan unek-uneknya.

.

.

.

Tiga puluh menit sebelumnya di sebuah coffee shop.

Neji yang sedang kerja sambilan terus memikirkan sikap aneh Naruto. 'Aku sudah berpikir sejak lama' Neji menghela napas berat. 'Perubahan mendadak Naruto...dan kekakuannya... dan sekarang otakku yang jenius menemukan kesimpulannya, Naruto Uzumaki itu bermuka dua'

Neji menutup wajahnya frustasi. 'Biasanya dia kelihatan lemah untuk menipu semua orang, tapi ketika dia bersama Gaara dia menjadi bengis. Gaara sudah ditipu olehnya...'

"Neji-kun cepat ambil pesanan di meja 5" managernya memanggil.

"Aku istirahat sebentar, Boss." Katanya sambil berlari keluar.

'Aku harus menyelamatkan Gaara. Untung saja Naruto memperlihatkan wajah aslinya di depanku. Aku akan segera membuka kedok aslinya.'

Dan disinilah dia sekarang. Menguping di depan pintu apartemen Gaara.

'Benarkah ini Gaara? Dia membahayakan keselamatanmu dan dengan berani kau memutuskan hubungan.'

Note: Neji hanya mendengar sebagian pembicaraan antara Gaara dan Naruto(Kyuubi).

"Aku tak tertarik untuk berhubungan denganmu," kata Gaara marah.

"Apa?" Naruto (Kyuubi) mulai emosi.

BRAKK! Pintu terbuka.

"Gaara!"

"Se..Senpai?" Gaara menatap Neji yang berdiri di depan pintu dengan heran.

"Jangan khawatir, Gaara. Aku akan menyelamatkanmu."

Gaara jawsdrop. 'Satu orang yang paling menyebalkan ada di sini.'

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Gaara semakin bingung saat Neji menggenggam bahunya. "Ini semakin membingungkan, jadi kumohon pergilah..."

"Jangan memaksakan diri! Kau tidak perlu takut pada Naruto."

"Apa?"

Neji tiba-tiba memeluknya erat. " Mulai sekarang aku akan melindungimu, aku akan menjagamu dengan baik. Aku bersumpah akan mencintaimu seorang."

"Lepaskan aku, lepas..."Gaara mencoba melepaskan diri dari Neji. Saat itu tangan naruto sudah mulai menarik kerah Neji. "Bodoh! Hentikan kyuu..."

"Gaa-chan adalah milikku..." teriaknya dengan air mata yang berlinangan dari mata biru langitnya.

Gaara terpana.

"Aku... aku tidak akan membiarkan orang lain memilikinya... aku akan melindunginya..." kata Naruto dengan air mata yang terus mengalir.

"Naru...to" Gaara memandang Naruto.

"Sekarang kau mencoba menarik simpati dengan menangis? Tak masalah apa yang kau lakukan..." Neji menyingkirkan tangan Naruto dari kerah bajunya.

"Senpai, seperti apa yang dia katakan. Bisakah kau pergi?" Gaara memandang neji dengan tegas.

"Gaa... Gaara?"Neji merengkuh bahu Gaara sekali lagi. "Apa yang kau katakan? Aku tahu segalanya."

"Tolong. Pergilah." Kata Gaara tenang dengan aura singa mengamuk.

Neji menelan ludah. "Baik" ia pun meninggalkan Gaara dan Naruto.

Gaara berbalik memandang Naruto. "Naruto..."

"Gaa... Gaa-chan..." Naruto mencoba menghentikan tangisannya. "Ma... maaf, Gaa-chan, aku..."

"Kenapa kau minta maaf?" Gaara memeluk Naruto. "Kau membuatku semakin jatuh cinta lagi..., terima kasih, Naruto.."

"Yeah..."

Mereka berpelukan beberapa saat.

"Gaa-chan...uh... um..." Naruto memandang Gaara saat pelukan mereka terlepas. "Bi... bisakah kita melakukan 'itu'?"

Wajah Gaara memerah. "Sudah kubilang. Jangan bertanya setiap waktu?"

Dan terjadilah you-know-what yang pertama bagi mereka.

Omake

"Kau tahu, Naruto," Gaara memandang Naruto yang ada di hadapannya. Mereka tengah berbaring lelah di atas kasur.

Naruto hanya terdiam menunggu kelanjutan kata-kata Gaara. "Kau seharusnya lebih merasa nyaman dengan dirimu sendiri seperti saat ini. Melakukan apa yang ingin kau lakukan."Gaara menghela napas. "Jadi, aku tak akan merasa tersesat dalam hubungan kita."

"Itu bagus!" Naruto menarik wajah Gaara mendekat.

Gaara terbelalak melihat mata Naruto yang... merah.

"Kau!" Gaara mulai merasa marah.

"Aku tidak akan menyerah. Tapi pertama-tama, ayo kita perjelas ucapanmu tadi." Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

"Aku tidak mengatakan itu untukmu!" teriak Gaara kesal.

PLAK!

"Ouch... itu sakit Gaa-chan."

"Ma... maaf, Naruto." Kata Gaara menyesal. "Hei... jangan pergi di saat yang tepat, keras kepala." Gaara berteriak memanggil Kyuubi.

Sementara itu

"Hmmm... Aku akan menunggumu kembali padaku, Gaara" Neji menghela napas sampai di tempat kerjanya.

"Hei mana pesanannya?"

Owari

Naruto: Wooiii... kok aku jadi cengeng gini?*tereak pake toa*

Nyon : *Nggak dengerin karna lagi pake headphone, ngelirik Naru lalu ngasih kertas* See you...*lari ke korea#?/

Naruto: *Menatap dengan bingung lalu ngebaca kertas yang di kasih*

To reader: PLEASE REVIEW my supergaje fanfict,

To: Naru. Maaf! Nyon lagi nggak niat ngejawab. No Comment !Wkwkwk...

Woooiiii author sialan!Sini loe... *ngejer sambil nyiapin rasengan suriken*

(^-^)b


End file.
